darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira Taer
|relatives = |marital = Single|age = 17|birthPlace = |birthDay = Syl 19|deathPlace = |status = Alive|species = Anthro cat|sex = Female|gender = Feminine|height = 4'10"|eyes = Yellow|hair = Black}} Mira Taer is a seventeen year old anthropomorphic cat. Appearance Mira stands at 4'10" and has a small, but athletic build. She has a grey tabby fur pattern, and tiger spots on her ears. Her hair is black, and reaches as far as her waist. Her eyes are naturally a golden color. Both her nose, and her paw pads are a lively pink. Personality Mira has strong emotions, and follows them unquestioningly, whether for ill or good. She has the unfortunate tendency to follow her emotions too far, and forgets to think about the consequences of her words and actions. Multiple times in her life, she has lost friends over her drive to satisfy her desires and accomplish her goals. Her emotions and passions are often short lived, however. They swing like a pendulum, not staying in any one place for very long. While one day she could be incredibly interested in something, two days later she could not care less. For this reason she doesn't find many long-term endeavours, or future planning to be very interesting. While she doesn't care much for the future, Mira is a nostalgic person. She favors people that remind her of her childhood over those that don't, even if they remind her of the worse parts. She tries to relate things to the past whenever she can. Skills * Farming ** Mira has owned and operated a grain farm since moving in with her uncle when she was fourteen. She was a quick study in the ways of the farm, and now runs a modestly profitable business. * Scavenging and Cooking ** Mira started learning to identify edible plants when she was very young. Her father taught her how to safely harvest as much as she needed without harming the plants, and then taught her how to cook them all. Many of her current recipes are based on the knowledge her father gave her. History Mira was born and raised in the small northern village of Chalice, a feline town predominantly populated by larger cat anthros. There she and her littermate brother Gavin were taught everything that young cats should know, and were given as much freedom as they desired. One day when she was six, Mira was told to hide in the attic with the rest of her family. At the time, she had no idea what was happening, but was later told that human slavers had come to the town to take the young and the healthy. She had watched through the cracks in the woodwork as many of her friends were taken away. Life after that was quieter for her, and she and her brother had significantly less freedom. Two years later, her mother divorced her father, and remarried another man. She was regularly passed between the two houses, and grew to favor her biological father significantly over her mother and step father. By the time she was twelve, she made the decision to stay solely with her father, and to cut her mother out of her life entirely. When Mira and Gavin turned 14, they decided that with their newfound adulthood that they would move out of Chalice, and find a life somewhere else. Their first stop was their uncle Murk Taer's home in Prince. When they arrived, they discovered that their uncle had fallen ill. Mira stayed to take care of their uncle, while Gavin proceeded south to Seygahn to live with their aunt, Creek Nymph. Three months passed, during which Murk taught Mira the ins and outs of his farm and home. He left all of his possessions to her when he eventually passed, and she continued to run the family farm. Gallery HC Mira.png|Mira as she appeared on the height chart Hura.jpeg|Ship art with Hugh Fanart - Running Friends.jpg|Fanart Mira Spook.png|Mira being spooked by something - by Paradox Trivia *Mira is allergic to pineapples *The farm that Mira owns has been in the family for millennia, and once belonged to Fern Anchor. Category:Anthros Category:Female Category:Feminine Category:Minor Characters